


Round and round and round we go

by team_fen



Category: Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_fen/pseuds/team_fen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where we'll stop, nobody knows.</p>
<p>Also known as that time it was really hot and Nala wasn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and round and round we go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemon/gifts).



The afternoon sun beats down.  

 

* * *

 

Thirsty and half-mad, Gunnar stares at Cook.    
Cook is the ship, he thinks.    
  
He was here when we got here, he wouldn’t leave when it was going down. Cook is the ship.  
  
And then he realizes how crazy that sounds.  
  


 

* * *

  
Cook takes refuge in the mess.  Where there are no spices, because Sinbad never brings him any.  
  


 

* * *

  
Sinbad sees Cook leave from the scant shade on deck.  He never does pick him up any spices, does he?  He does pick up girls, though.  If girls were spices, the last girl would be sweet, smooth cinnamon...

 

* * *

  
Sinbad gets all the girls, Anwar thinks.  Every girl Anwar likes, likes Sinbad better.  He looks over to where Rina sits on watch on the side of the Providence.  
  


 

* * *

 

Rina looks off towards Basra.  There are too many stinky boys here, fermenting in the heat. She misses Nala.  
  


 

* * *

  
Nala sweats over some strenuous lifting and carrying and remembers how quickly work went when Gunnar was there.

 


End file.
